


A Dream Is Calling You

by Lucky107



Series: San Antonio Rose [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could pass for a boy to those who don't know her and that's just what she needs going forward on her journey alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Is Calling You

**Author's Note:**

> Follow That Dream - Elvis Presley - 1962

Pulling an old, worn baseball cap over her mound of messy hair, Virginia fixes it snug on her head before turning to her stoic companion.  "Well?"

Looking up from his disassembled pack, Craig Boone hardly recognizes her wearing her wastelander getup.  The first thing he noticed about Virginia when she arrived in Novac was how out of place she was in the middle of the desert.  Now, with her jacket zipped up to the neck, her once-lithe form is bulky and masculine.

She could pass for a boy - albeit a particularly young boy - to those who don't know her... and that's just what she needs, going forward on her journey alone.

Freeside is among the most densely populated areas of the Mojave Desert and it's also one of the most dangerous.  Boone knows Virginia won't stand a chance without him to fend off trouble if they don't take precautions to keep her beneath the radar.

However, he's not entirely convinced that this will be enough to protect her from the scum of Freeside.

"Are you sure—?"

"Yes, yes!"  Virginia insists, flashing him that charming smile.  "I'm no fool to our differences - I would only slow you down out there.  But perhaps our paths will cross again someday."

Boone adjusts his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.  "Maybe."

"Take care of yourself, Boone."

"You too."

\- - -

Freeside is a dump.

Virginia doesn't know what she was expecting.  Boone gave her the rundown of the place, but somehow she was expecting more of a... community.  Even for a ghetto, Freeside is a mess of ruined buildings and squatters in the street.  The need for a disguise becomes all too obvious.

"Hey!"  A man calls out, much to Virginia's surprise.  His hair is slick and his leather jacket's popped at the collar.  "Hey, you!  New blood!  You look lost - you stickin' around in Freeside?"

"Maybe," Virginia barters.  "What's it to you?"

The man chuckles.  "I've got first-hand experience with the local wildlife in Freeside.  Tell you what, though: for the right price, I could keep the snakes off your heels while you get where you're goin'.  What do ya say?"

Virginia doesn't have the time or money to humor this clown, but she has no doubt in her mind that she's obvious as an outsider.  She also doesn't stand a chance against the scum of Freeside on her own.  Carefully, she inquires, "How much you askin', friend?"

"100 caps even."

"Is this a hold-up?"  She asks with a low whistle.  "You might just hafta shoot me - I ain't got that kind of money, pal.  You sure you can't offer a first-timer a little discount?"

Virginia's not sure if the disguise is faulty or if she's just got the right bodyguard, but the man blunders for a moment when she flashes him that cute little smile.  He barters, "75 caps - no lower."

"Better."  Virginia offers a handful of caps the stranger's way and he pockets them with haste before beckoning for her to come along.  Once they've left the front gate, she asks, "I'm lookin' to get into the New Vegas Strip.  You know how a guy goes about that?"

The stranger says plain, "You ain't gonna charm those tin cans, if that's your plan."

"Ain't that type of fella," Virginia offers.  "Just ain't got the kinda money they seem to be askin' these days.  Could use some work, a place to lie low.  You dig?"

"Sure," the bodyguard agrees.  "Those guys up on the Strip don't just let any riffraff blow in from the desert.  I got some friends who might just be able to help you out."

"Is there a fee?"

The man laughs.  "Nah.  This one's on me."

\- - -

When Virginia enters the King's School of Impersonation, she's confident that her bodyguard prepared her for the worst—but nothing could prepare her for this.  She just doesn't realise it until she finds herself face-to-face with the King's watchdog.

Notoriously miserable with a nerve of steel, Pacer wasn't apt to let anyone through to the King unless they paid up... and her bodyguard could just hear Virginia's mind turning.

Ego, he had said.  When dealing with Pacer, it's always about the ego.

"I'm new in town," she offers plainly and Pacer's face scrunches up.  "After speaking with a fella at the gate, I thought I'd come by and pay my respects to the King in person."

For a moment, Pacer's hazy eyes search Virginia's for honesty and she's not sure the ploy worked.  Then he relents, "You know what?  I like you.  Half the people 'round here, they forget who runs this place.  Head on through - the King's the bored-looking guy by the stage.  Can't fuckin' miss 'im."

Bingo.

"Much appreciated, friend."

\- - -

"Look, Rexie - someone new's come to see us," the bored-looking guy by the stage speaks to the dog lying by his feet.  "I'm the King - what can I do for you?"

"I'm lookin' to get into the Strip," Virginia explains.  "I ain't a rich fella by any means, but I ain't a useless fella, either.  I was directed here by a man at the gate who thought we might be able to help each other out.  Does that sound unreasonable?"

"Not at all," the King agrees.  "In fact, I've got a small job right now that could use a fresh face like yours - especially in your disguise.  What do you say, friend?"

Virginia's face flushes hot.  "I-I'll do it."


End file.
